Sgt. Caedon A. Gallreen
Known Information Born in the walls of Castle Thorn to a half celestial, Captain Pyrinnah and and a human male Sgt. Alexander Reignold. Caedon was left alone at a young age while his parent were fighting. He kept to him self mostly preferring to read and study magic as apposed to running and playing outside with the other kids his age. His mother suffered a heavy blow leaving her with only one arm allowing her to return home to raise him Fearing that she couldn't do it alone, she contacted an old friend of hers, Amrar Gallreen. Who Caedon came to love like a second father. He helped him hone his magical prowess and taught him how to wield a sword. Even helped him find a style that suited him best. And finally when he was old enough he left for the military. Having neglected physical fitness in favor or mental fitness for most of his life, basic was a tough experience for Caedon. He consistently failed in tests of endurance pulling his unit down. However, never one to throw in the towel he asked their top performer, a half celestial named Keyarrah to help in his training. They rose earlier than everyone to get in extra hours of training until Caedon was up to performance. And when they finally graduated they realized that their feeling for one another were deeper than either of them expected. During his main career, Caedon spent his days in the 5th Garrison with occasional detachments into the 4th for specialized missions. He would often steal off to the 3rds base of operations and pear over their notes with Key's approval, losing him self hours at a time learning more and more about the walls Glyph s and the writings of a "Pvt. Inkwell" it was through this that he made a major discovery...the walls were flawed. A minor flaw yes, but a flaw all the same. He discovered that if activated in a specific sequence the glyph's on the wall could be used to turn the stone as brittle as wet paper. So he and Key spent days testing and retesting various combinations to not only rid the walls of the flaw, but to also strengthen the walls. Normally something of this magnitude would take weeks, but he and Key managed it in only a few days. and when they presented their findings, they were promoted Caedon to serjent and Key to corporal as he let her take most of the credit. Caedon executed many mission with Key, the two even finally tied the knot a few weeks after their promotion. they worked closely together to moved supplies to the front lines and used several secure routes in order to move inconspicuously, but a few years into their career Key went missing. He tried to put off the next mission off until she was found, but when it was apparent that she wouldn't be coming back the mission was sent forth, with caedon leading the charge. The mission was an immediate failure, what was supposed to be a small supply run of men and rations to a FOB quickly turned to a hellish week. one day in a small group of demons attacked them in the dead of night, they were beaten off with no casualties. but those came a few hours later when a second wave hit them at the start of the next day. and then a few hours after that, and more and more. It was clear that the mission had been compromised, but it was to dangerous for them all to turn back. So Caedon and his men pushed forward. most days losing men, but some days surviving. It wasn't until the final day that the traitor made her self known. Caedons arm was broken and only 5 of his original 30 men were left. some haing died and some deciding to turn back earlier in the mission to deliver news. They were heading out for the day when a winged figure swooped down decapitating two of his men, and skewering a third with her bare hands. she wiped their blood from her hands and turned to greet her husband with a wry smile and condescending look in her eyes. he urged the last man to run foreword with the supplies, before turning to deal with his possessed wife. The battle was short, but those moments felt like years to Caedon. and while he was torn to shreds and had to walk on a freshly broken leg. He finally made it to camp. he was debriefed and sent to the medical tent where he was told he would make full recovery. But he knew he wouldn't, after what he had done, even if he was protecting his home, his will to fight or even to go on had been shattered to irreparable pieces, and his mind was stuck in a unending loop of Key's final moments. so he laid there in his cot, until he closed his eyes for the last time. Status 2 pins- Serjent of castle thorn Allies Kormacc Foxglove *"Good man, great fighter, my best friend. With Kormacc on your side its not a matter of if you'll win, but a matter of when" Sir Tor Artelius *"I grew up hearing of his legend, so to meet him in Frey was truly humbling. he will be missed, but he will always be with us" Hektor Rose *" A great friend for light conversation and a sublime fighter." Gaius Atrais *" I love my country, but rarely do they challenge me intellectually, Gaius on the other hand always manages to keep me thinking." Pynleon Zölest (Pippin) *"My major and my mothers former boss. she is a strong woman and fierce. but i worry about her, but as long as she continues to fight then so will, and if she gives up then ill be there to kick her back into action. " Kaelan Estelmer *" A new friend. much is to be learned about them, but I've a good feeling" Sir Joanna Warde *" A knight of Last Hope, i've read their legends and use some of their tactics to help train recruits. But the live article? now that will be something to behold" Prv. Bordaine Korten *" A fellow warder, it'll be nice to compare notes with them and grow my own skills" Raemara *"a close friend, we trust each other to no eand and i would fight for her and by her side any day." DukeSychariel of Paloma Archduke of Solace *"The duke is truly someone to behold. Ive run several escorting missions for him but something about him is just makes you want to continue to work for him" Coran Haeso *"Coran is a never ending ball of energy, always thinking of new way to make people laugh." Bassanio Roccio *"after winning his tournament, i like to think we both look at each other with a little more respect" Liliana Accolti *"one of my first friends after returning. there's more to her than meets the eye. but regardless shes lovely and helps me remember what i have to return to" Jasper *"Jasper is truly a wise ass...at least in an unconventional term. his tinctures and remedies are equal parts effective and tasty. a good friend to have on your side" Fionn Ó Conchobhair *"Me and Fionn dont talk alot, but we have swapped notes on magical theory and a tips of warding here and there." Ser Gregor *"Gregor is a hard worker and is fighting tooth and nail not only for his home but for all returned" Aidhrael *"she is truly a dangerous and well traind warrior, i had to face her once and it was one of the only times ive felt true fear" Lavender *"Lavy is peach of a woman. i make terrible decisions when it comes to my health and well being but since meeting her ive learned to try and make better ones to stay around longer for her" Valentina Poznă *" Me and Valentina have a mutual understanding. Few words have been passed between us but i know that i can depend on her to keep my up todate on things and she kniws she can come to me for protection...welll i hope she knows" Layola Mond-Licht *"Me and Gaius helped her learn the basics of sword play. We aren't as close as we could be but i know that on the field she has my back. Really the fact that she doesn't hate me is enough for me." Fenrir * " When ever im around him i cant tell if hes gonna try and kiss someone or stab them...either way im just curious to see whats truely in his heart, and what lies beyond the walls they have up," Broom * "an odd fellow, wonder if i can figure out a way to communicate more effectively" Astra * " Her light is one that will be one most welcomed in Frey. I owe her a debt, the likes of which i cant even begin to repay, but ill try none the less" Vesperial *"the ferry man known as vesperial opened my eyes to something that i should've realized ages ago and helped me let go of my anger. i owe him so much so ill start by spreading the words he placed into my heart. Everyone *"any who join me in a fight will have my respect. i will put my prejudices aside and love the soldier next to me regardless of who or what they are" Enemies Demons *"Im from Castle thorn...what do you expect" Monsters *"not as bad as demons...but still really bad" Obituaries Rumors * Rumor has it Caedon likes high stakes puzzle games * Rumor has it that Caedon is the strongest soul out there, carrying the light of his Castle Thorn brother Sir Tor in his heart with him. * Rumor has it Caedon is the sweetest of beans * Caedon spent so much time at the CT orphanage that he would fall asleep there more often than not, so they gave him a room * one of the orphans back in the Castle called him Caedy...they were the only one who was allowed to do so * Caedon co wrote a childrens book as a ghost writer. * Caedon writes lot more than he lets on. his work is usually burned or signed under a false name. Quotes *"I make no promises" *"This is a terrible idea, you know that right? *"Welp this is going to suck" *"Eh i like my odds" *"Im no hero, just a man trying to do what he thinks is right." *" i didn't put on all this weight to be thrown around like a child" *" i get it im ugly" Character Inspirations * Trevor Belmont-less of his drinking sad sad and more of his witty and sarcsastic side * Thor (thor Ragnarok/Infinitywar)- the wit and humor he protrayed along with the sadder more personal sides he protrayed, along with the voice * obi-wan (pre-quals)- the voice i aim for is somewhere between Thor and Obi * Captain Steve rodgers: Stalwart and unflinching in his beliefs Soundtrack